Accidentally
by Chaikia
Summary: Forgetting something inside the locker room, Furihata went back to get it but, accidentally saw Kagami and Kuroko doing a "Miracle" inside. Good thing Akashi arrived on time to save Furihata from fainting from embarrassment. But, what will he do when his lover was "influenced by what he had just heard? One-Shot AkaFuri and KagaKuro!


**Hey-ah! Minna-san~!**

**Since many people requested, I made an AkaFuri fic! And this is my second M-fic and I hope you will also enjoy this one!**

**BEWARE! This fic is full of stuttering and moaning.**

**This is a BoyxBoy Lemon fic, if you aren't a fan of it or you're still young and a curios innocent kid, try to save your innocence and press the back button okay?**

**Well! I don't really have much to say here so let's just get this over with!**

**ON WITH THE STORY~!**

* * *

~.~

It was already dark outside and Basketball practice is already over for the day. The freshmen trio is on their way out of the school building.

Fukuda stretched his arms up "N-Ngggggh! Ow….I'm sore, practices are really hard! I wonder how Kuroko and Kagami and our senpai do to be motivated or they're just used to it?" he shrugged

"Maybe? Considering Kuroko who told us that he used to puke during practices back in middle school" Kawahara said

"Yeah, all you could say is that's serious dedication and love for Basketball" Fukuda said massaging his shoulder

"I salute Kuroko!" Furihata joked doing the Shingeki No Kyojin's salute pose

The other two laughed

"Haha! Hey! What's with that?"

"Yeah, Yeah! But you did it like Connie, you got it wrong" Kawahara laughed

Furihata blushed and removed his hands "H-Hey! At least I looked cool, yeah?"

"Ya'right~" the other two said

"H-Hey!"

While walking, Furihata opened his bag to check his things and noticed that his spare t-shirt was gone "Hmmm? Oh, damn! I forgot my other t-shirt" Furihata said closing his bag

"Eh? But that's dirty already" Fukuda said

"That's the point, I want to wash it at home so that I can use it for practice next week"

Kawahara shot Fukuda a glance "Are you an idiot?"

"Shut up!"

"Well, I guess I need to go back to the locker room" Furihata said

"We'll come with you"

"Oh, no need. Akashi-san will fetch me later" Furihata said running away while waving goodbye

"Oh…Akashi huh?" Fukuda mumbled

"L-Let's just go" Kawahara sweat dropped and they walked away

* * *

~.~

Furihata hummed as he walked inside the Gymnasium. He quickly walked towards the locker room's door and reached for the knob and was about to turn it open when…

"_Shit! Kuroko, you feel so good!"_ he heard Kagami hissed inside

"_A-Ahhh! K-Kagami-kun, n-not here—nghk!"_

"_Sorry Kuroko! I can't hold back anymore! I've been enduring it since practice"_

"_Ah! Ah! H-Hey!"_

Furihata sweat dropped "I-Isn't that Kagami and Kuroko's voice? W-What are they doing?" he mumbled, praying that his guess was wrong and turned the door open. He jaw dropped at the scene

Kagami was standing up while a flushed Kuroko was lifted up by the legs with each on Kagami's arms, while Kuroko is hugging Kagami's neck while leaning his back on the locker. Kuroko was only wearing his shirt on while Kagami is fully clothed. Kagami is continuously thrusting inside Kuroko and were both moaning.

"H-Hey, not so loud…." Kagami panted and kissed Kuroko very deeply and quicken his thrusts while Kuroko yelped inside his mouth

Furihata quickly closed the door, but quietly, and cups his mouth with his hands while blushing madly. He leaned on the wall and slid down, still hearing the intense happenings inside the locker room. He actually wants to run away, but he can't. His legs felt weak and he was already hard.

"_A-AGH! K-Kagami-kun d-don't—ngah! S-Sped up!"_

"_Sorry!—ungh….You really feel good! You're so warm-ngh! Sucking on my dick, tightening then loosening up always—ngah! Just like that! There's no way that I can control myself!"_

"_Y-You don't need to describe it to me—aah! J-Just slow up—ha-ah!"_

"_I-I'll try…"_

Then he heard moving sounds

"_H-Here, lie here"_

"_*pant* W-What's with this position?"_

"_W-What?—ngh….."_

"_W-Why am I f-faci—uhh-ing you?"_

"_So I could see you better…haa….."_

"_K-Kagami-kun….p-pervert!"_

"_Ouch! H-Hey—don't tighten up so much! It hurts!"_

"_I-It's your fault!-"_

"_A-Ah! Hey! Don't pull me out!"_

"_It's your fault for being horny! What if someone sees us?"_

Furihata clenched his eyes _"I already did!"_ he yelled inside his mind

"_I-I can't help it okay? You just turned me on!"_

"_Hmph…."_

"_K-Kuroko?"_

"_I-I can't move anymore…"_

"_W-Why did you even stood up? Here, just sit th—"_

"_You can continue…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Don't make me repeat myself…"_

…

…

"_O-Okay then, here goes-ngh!"_

"_A-Ah….haa! ungh…*pant*…A-At least you did it gently….."_

"_Heh…yeah…..Should I do it slowly?"_

"_W-Whatever you like is fine just…don't do it roughly…"_

"_T-Then I'll be gentle…ngh!"_

"_Ah!..."_

Furihata was already dying from embarrassment and already covers his ears _"T-They started again!"_

"_T-There? How's that?"_

"_O-Ok….ay…..ah…."_

After a few minutes of moans and slight yelps, Furihata heard Kagami say:

"_H-Hey, can I speed up a little?"_

"_J-Just not too fast…"_

"_Y-Yeah, I promise"_

"_Then okay….Ngh!"_

"_Y-Yaaah!...uhh…ngh! aaah!"_

"_K-Kuroko-!"_

"_Ngaaah!"_

Furihata started crawling away already embarrassed enough and can't take it anymore. He started slowly and continued. Then he spotted a figure coming closer but can't quite picture it since he's upper part had been covered by the dark, he almost thought it was a ghost but the person spoke "Kouki?"

He blinked "E-Eh?" he looked up and saw Akashi, who was dressed in his uniform, coming closer "A-Akashi-san?"

He raised a brow and knelt in front of him "What are you doing crawling like this?" he asked

Furihata sat down and fidgeted "T-This is…uh….."

"_N-Ngah! Too fast!"_

"_S-Sorry! I-I'm almost there!—ngah!"_

Both of them froze and Akashi looked towards the door of the locker room quite frowning and surprised at the same time "Did I just heard that?..." he asked looking back to Kouki who has his face cupped by his hands

Furihata just nodded

"And that was…Kagami Taiga and Tetsuya's voice right?..."

Furihata nodded again

Akashi twitched "Those two are having sexual intercourse here? Those fools doing something so embarrassing….I'll punish them" he said about to stand up but Furihata quickly reached up to him and hugged his chest, startling Akashi "Kouki?"

"P-Please don't punish them…" he mumbled

"But I need to teach those two a lesson"

Furihata shook his head "S-Still…." His hug tightened "J-Just get me out of here!" he blurted out

Akashi was taken aback seeing Furihata's uncomfortable and red face, he took one last glance back on the door, still hearing loud moans of pleasure and pain. He really want to punish the two for doing that here of all places but, he needs to priority his lover right now "Fine, can you stand?"

"N-No…."

"Huh?"

"I-I feel uncomfortable…" he blushed

"Oh…."

The silence coming from the Rakuzan Captain makes things more embarrassing for Furihata and just turned away from him "W-What?"

"It's nothing, I'm just surprised" he said before he carried Furihata on his arms and the boy didn't protest and just deal with it.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked

"To a hotel"

"What?!"

"Yes"

"Why?!"

"Because you are aroused, and that needs to be taken care of, otherwise it will be painful" he said

Furihata failed to find the words to talk back since Akashi has a point. His arousal is getting painful. "B-But…"

"Yes?"

"This will be our first time….." he mumbled

Akashi smiled "If you're worried about it then, let's take it slow" he said smiling reassuringly

"Eh? But do you know how to do it? I-I mean, between two men?" he asked

Akashi smirked "Hmph, have you forgotten that I'm full of knowledge?"

"Oh yeah…..Sorry" Then he stayed silent "Akashi-san?"

"Yes, Kouki?"

"Am I….you know—heavy?"

"You are not" Akashi smiled and just kissed Furihata's forehead before he inches closer to his ear and whispered "Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll feel good and moaning very louder than Tetsuya" he said smirking as his lover immediately exploded in red

Furihata cupped his face and shrieked in embarrassment as Akashi's seductive voice and what he had heard earlier circles inside his mind until he can't take it anymore and passed out

The red-haired captain looked at Furihata's unconscious face with amusement "I didn't know that one can pass out because of embarrassment" he mumbled

Soon they reached Akashi's car and ordered his driver to drive him to the nearest hotel and don't question why. The driver seemed to understand and started the car

* * *

~.~

Akashi looked at the door with the label "101" and opened the door getting inside followed by a blushing Furihata who is busy fidgeting on his part. But he was awe-struck after getting inside the room as he was clearly fascinated by the elegant design of the room.

"Wow…" he mumbled looking around before he spotted glass window which has a breath-taking view. He can see the light of cars from the road, the lighted rooms of the buildings and other billboard "It's so amazing…" he said in awe

Akashi just smiled and walked towards Furihata who was busy appreciating the view, and wrapped his arms around his waist which startled the boy "O-Oh….."

"So, what do you think of this place Kouki?" he asked resting his head on Furihata's shoulders

"Oh, it's really amazing here but, what we doing here anyway? Is it your birthday today?" he asked

"No…"

"Then what?"

Akashi smiled and nuzzled on Furihata's hair "This will be our first time right? So I wanted it to be special…"

"You make it sound like we're on a honeymoon…" Furihata blushed

"Well, you could call it like that" Akashi said "So, shall we start?" he asked

"N-Now?" Furihata blushed

"Mhhh" Akashi nodded

Furihata turned around and faced Akashi while blushing "O-Okay….just be gentle…."

"Of course, I promise" he said pressing his lips to Furihata's soft ones before he pulled back. He licked his lips and smirked "Where do you want to do it?" he asked

Furihata's eyes shot open "Eh? W-What do you mean?"

"There's so many places here where we can enjoy ourselves. The bed, the bathroom, the sofa, on the floor, on the door or even on that small table between the sofas" he said pointing at the said places respectively

Furihata glanced at Akashi "Y-You pervert…." He mumbled

Akashi smiled "Well, I'm only pervert for you" he kissed his forehead "Just remember that"

Furihata nodded shyly

"So, choose"

"W-Wait, I haven't called my parent's yet"

"Already did"

"Oh…We don't have a change of clothes"

"We don't need those, we can change to our bath robes after we got hot and sweaty" he smirked

Furihata blushed "T-Then, how about your driver?"

"I already sent him home and told him to come pick us up tomorrow in the afternoon" he said

"I see, then you're staying here for the weekend?"

"Yes, Kouki…."

Furihata blushed and hid his face on Akashi's chest "Geez…..Since when did you learn to be romantic?...You're not even like this to begin with"

"Well, someone made me realize that it's not good to be rough on your lover"

"Who?"

"Tetsuya"

Furihata smiled thanking Kuroko inside his mind before he pulled his head away "Okay then, l-let's do it on the bed first…." He said pointing towards the bed

"As you wish…" Akashi scooped Furihata on his arms and slowly walked towards the bed. He placed him down gently and placed his hand on the knot of his necktie "Let's begin then" he said untying his neck tie

Furihata bit his lips watching as he watched his lover slowly undone his uniform. Akashi took off his polo leaving him shirtless. Furihata found himself on a daze as he stared at Akashi's muscular body. He sometimes wonder if this is a dream having someone as great as Akashi as his lover. He just stared at Akashi abs and chest before he exploded

He covered his face and shrieked

"Kouki?"

"Geez! Why do you have to be so hot?!" he shrieked

Akashi just chuckled and hovered over Furihata "Why? Am I really that hot?"

Furihata nodded

He smiled "I see…Kouki, let me see your face"

Furihata hesitantly removed his hands from his face and he was instantly kissed by Akashi who quickly turned the kiss into a passionate one, inserting his tongue and exploring Furihata's cavern.

Soon, Furihata wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and deepened his kiss. It lasted for a while until they both pulled back gasping for air. Akashi panted and looked down on Furihata: His face flushed and panting weakly

He just smiled "I love you…"

"M-Me too"

"We'll do it plenty of times"

"S-Suit yourself"

* * *

~.~

The two are currently positioned with Akashi sitting on the edge of the bed with Furihata on top of him.

"A-Ah! A-Akashi-kun!" Furihata moaned after Akashi thrust in

"What is it Kouki?" Akashi, who was quiet sweating, asked

"A-Aren't you tired already? This is our fourth round!" Furihata said while panting

Akashi smiled and rested his head on Furihata's bare chest "Sorry, it's just I'm still turned on by your erotic sounds" he said thrusting in

"N-Ngaa-ah! T-That's because you keep hitting that area!"

"Hehe, why is it really that good?"

Furihata stayed silent before he speak "Y-Yeah…..and I feel warm inside too…." He said while wearing an erotic face

Akashi froze as his eyes shadowed "Kouki….." Then he placed Furihata down on the bed and hovered over him "Sorry, I'll sped up" He mumbled before he started thrusting again with gained speed

"Ah! Ah! Ah! N-No! Ah!—Ngaaah!"

Akashi watched Furihata's expression and got turned on once again "Y-You're just way too adorable…" he said as he thrust a few times and climaxed

Akashi pulled away letting his cum ooze out from Furihata's entrance. Furihata panted "S-So good…" he mumbled

"Sorry, Kouki, we're not done yet. Ride me"

"E-Eh?!"

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Furihata rested his chin on his bent legs "Geez Akashi-san…..I'm sore" he frowned but seemed like he was pouting

Akashi pulled the boy next to him and smiled "My bad, I can't help it, you're very erotic last night and can't control myself" he said nuzzling his nose on Furihata's hair

"I'm hungry…."

"Shall we have our breakfast?"

"Yeah"

"Well then" Akashi stood up and scooped the boy on his arms

"E-Eh?! What's with this?! And why are we heading towards the bathroom?!"

Akashi looked at him "Why? Don't you want to have me as your breakfast? Someone as hot as me?" he said showing a seductive smile

Furihata blushed "I-I can't eat you"

"Well, I'll teach you how. Let's go" he said getting inside the bathroom

Want to know some happenings inside? Here it goes:

"_Kouki, kneel"_

"_Why?"_

"_You'll eat me"_

"_What will I eat?!"_

"_This"_

"_What?! No!"_

"_This is what you call "Blowjob""_

"_I know that!"_

"_Then, begin"_

"_HAH?!"_

"_C'mon Kouki….."_

"_B-But….it's big…."_

"_*chuckle* I'll take that as a compli—ngh! Kouki, why did you suddenly—ngh! H-Hey! Not so fast!"_

"_T-Twihs ebb fwaybekc! (This is payback!)" _

"_D-Don't speak with your mouth full"_

"_P-Pwah! Y-Y-You PERVERT!"_

* * *

~.~

~**OMAKE**~

Kagami and Kuroko are currently inside Kagami's apartment, watching a TV Show. One was grinning and one was quite tired.

"Kagami-kun"

"Yeah?"

"I want water…"

"Okay" Kagami stood up, not arguing this time since he knows quite well why can't the bluenette handle standing a little. It was his fault since after they did it in the locker room they continued here and had two rounds.

After a few minutes Kagami came back holding a glass of water and handed it to Kuroko "Here, drink" he said

"Thank you" Kuroko said and drink his requested water

"Anything you want? For breakfast?"

Kuroko finished the water and put it down, playing with it a little while thinking "Mhhh…Toast me two breads and also pour me some hot milk"

"Got it" Kagami nodded and turned away but Kuroko suddenly grabbed his shirt, he looked back and saw Kuroko staring at him "K-Kuroko?"

"Where's my good morning kiss?" he asked

Kagami blushed but knelt down "Geez, you're such a baby" he mumbled before he kissed Kuroko

"There, just stay there and I'll make your breakfast" he said and walked away

While preparing, Kagami's cell vibrated inside his pocket and bring it out "Who would text me at this hour?" he asked "Probably Tatsuya or Alex…." He flipped it open and saw 2 new messages. He pressed a button to open the first message

~.~

**From: Furi  
XX/XX/20XX  
XX:XX**

** Good morning Taiga. By the way, this is Akashi, I just want to know how did it go with you and Tetsuya while doing a "**_**Miracle**_**" inside the locker-room. Don't be surprised why, since Kouki accidentally saw it and heard half of it, good thing I came to fetch him, otherwise, he might've passed out because of embarrassment.**

**~.~**

Kagami twitched "The hell? Furihata saw it? What did he mean by pass out?" he mumbled before he clicked the next message

~.~

**From: Furi  
XX/XX/20XX  
XX:XX**

_**My**_** Kouki got jealous so we ended up doing it also. We had a long and passionate night last night here in the hotel. We did it on many places, the bed, the sofa, the bathroom and the table, and also hot positions. What about you Taiga? Have you already done it on different places or still not?**

~.~

Kagami stared at his phone with shadowed eyes, he flipped it close rather roughly and put it on the table and walked back to Kuroko who was peacefully watching "Hey, Kuroko…."

Kuroko looked back "Yes?"

He quickly jumped over Kuroko and kissed him "We're doing it here"

"What?! But we just did it yesterday?!" Kuroko said struggling and pushing away Kagami's head "What's gotten into you?! You are just fine earlier"

Kagami stopped and stared at Kuroko "Kuroko, that bastard Akashi texted me and told me that Furi saw us yesterday—"

Kuroko's eyes widen

"—And said that Furi got jealous and ended up doing it as well" he bit his lips "They did it in a hotel! On the bed, the bathroom, the sofa and the table! Kuroko we only had done it inside the locker-room and the bed! So we're starting with the sofa!"

Kuroko twitched and quickly reached towards Kagami's crotch and pinched it making the red-headed boy cry out in pain and fell back. Kuroko sat up still pinching on what he can guess the penis

Kagami hissed in pain "H-Hey, t-that's foul play!"

"Why on earth are you acting like a child Kagami-kun? Sex is not a game, it is to be done with love and love only. Akashi and Furihata-kun must've done it but not just for competition. It's clear as a day that Akashi-kun's mocking you so don't fall for it" he said finally letting go

"Tch….My bad…." Kagami apologizes but winced in quite pain "You didn't have to pinch my dick, ya know"

Kuroko huffed "I have no choice"

Then, he looked towards Kagami who was still wincing in pain and got concerned "Did that really hurt a lot?" he asked

"Y-Yeah, you pinched it quite hard, damn you….." he mumbled

Kuroko, guilty, rubbed Kagami's crotch trying to ease the pain

Kagami froze "H-Hey—ngk—t-that's mean"

Kuroko raised a brow "Why?" he quickly got his answer as he felt Kagami getting harder and blushed "Oh…." He quickly pulled his hands away and looked at Kagami who was quite flushed "Kagam-kun…don't tell me….."

Kagami grinned apologetically "Yeah….my bad"

Kuroko twitched and looked away "Hmph, deal with it"

"What?! Hey! Take responsible for it!"

"No…"

"Grrr….C'mon, see?" he said pulling down the front of his pants to show his hardened member "Please? At least blow me"

Kuroko's eyes were widen in shock and trembled in anger "Kagami-kun y-you pervert….."

"Eh?" Kagami blinked

"**SUPER IGNITE PUNCH: KAI**!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kagami was sent down on the floor, knocked unconscious but with his member still out

Kuroko panted and blushed standing up and pulled up Kagami's pants covering his member "Geez….." he said sitting back on the sofa still blushing

~.~

* * *

**Aaaaaand~~ That's a wrap!**

**Gehehehe, I was intending to make it short but it got long! I suppose Akashi and Furihata's scene got a little longer, and I always wanted to add an "OMAKE" so, no regrets!**

**Wow, this is my second M-fic huh? Sorry that I didn't do any "sex scenes" since I got lazy and stuff so yeah, and while working on this I'm also starting a new fic with Kiyoshi and Izuki as the pairing. Well, at least you had fun right? That's all that counts!**

**Please review your thoughts about this**

**Oh! And please support my ongoing Kuroko No Basket fics especially "Men Hater" okie? Thank You~!**

**Again, Thank you for reading this.**

**Till the next fic~~**

**Too-dle-loo~~~**


End file.
